When Obi met Dex
by lenwe luinwe
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent to investigate a strange reading coming from the Tatooine desert. The future of the Jedi order depends on what he finds.


This is my first StarWars story, so I hope you like it. Reveiws would be very welcome. Cheers  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan loved Tatooine. If he ever settled down anywhere, this would be the place. With it's twin suns and silky sand, it was spectacular. 'Focus' thought Obi-Wan, 'There will be plenty of time to think of that later. You've got a job to do.' He was speeding through the Tatooine desert on a speeder bike that he... "borrowed" from a merchant in Mos- Iceli. The speeder bike was top of the range, turbine repulsorlift, forward guidence repulsor feild directional vanes... one wondered how a Tatooine merchant had got it in the firstplace! Though he detested flying, Obi-Wan liked traveling at high speed. Which is why he was pushing the speeder bike to the very limit.  
  
He skidded to a halt on the edge of a cliff, which gave him a perfect veiw of the desert. He couldn't see anything so he reached for his macrobinoculars. He scanned the surroundings and imediately saw a large black silohet of a building of somesort. Obi-Wan zoomed in for a closer look. It was a factory, there where two enormose funnels belching out smog. Obi-Wan frowned, 'Who is stupid enough to put a factry in the middle of a desert,' he thought. He zoomed in even further and spotted two gaurds, he did not have to worry about them. The strange thing was that all the gaurds seemed unarmed. Obi-Wan sheathed his macrobinoculars and reved the speeder bike. He zoomed off over the sand, kicking up dust in his wake.  
  
He had been sent on this mission by none other than Master Yoda himself. They had been running a planetary check on Tatooine and had found some mysteriouse radiation readings eminateing from the north of the great dessert. Though he wasn't alowed to know much. He was told to investigate the readings and find out what was happening. Master Yoda told him that the very existance of the Jedi order was at stake, and Master Yoda was never wrong. It seemed that the strange factory was the cause of the radiation, so Obi-Wan would have to take a closer look. When he reached the factory walls, Obi-Wan ditched the speeder bike in a sand dune. He quietly krept past a gaurd and slipped through a small window.  
  
He found himself in some kind of strange storage room, surrounded by barrels, boxes, shelves and humming machinary. He walked over to a barrel and sliced it open with his light saaber.. Thousands of crystals poured out onto the floor.. Confused, Obi-Wan bent down and examined one. They were a cloudy grey and all exactly the same. Obi-Wan thought, he had seen crystals of that shape before. He slid open a compartment in his lightsaber. Sure enough the focusing crystal in his lightsaber was all most exactly the same shape as the one he held in his hand. Lightsabers use a focused energy beam to slice through things and deflect blaster shots. It required focusing elements made from crystals. The crystals had to be put in the exact right palce or the lightsaber would explode when it was turned on. Jedi trainies had to build there own lightsabers to show thth they were Force sensative. What were thousands of focusing crystals doing in a place like this? Something strange was going on. Obi-Wan stood up again and looked around the room. He needed to find out what was going on. But the doors of the storage room were locked and there would be no point in going back outside. He shoved some barrels aside to reveal a small ventalation shaft. It would be a bit of a squeese but he would make it.  
  
Suddenly there were footseps from outside. Obi-Wan imediately lept atop some shelves and lay down. Three gaurds walked in and began talking. They talked for some time, Obi-Wan had cramp by th time they left. He jumped down from the shelf top and dusted himself off. From what he had gathered from the gaurds. This factory was making weapons of somesort and selling them to the Huts. He took of the cover of the ventalation shaft and began to crawl.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped from the ventalation shaft and landed silently on the hard, metal floor. He imediately scanned the area for hostility, the misson would not go well if he was attacked. He had to be as silent as a mouse for this asignment to be a success. This mission was vital to the suvival of the Jedi order. And he would not fail.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps. Obi-Wan ducked behind a stack of barrals and peaked over the top. Two gaurds walked around the corner, presumably unarmed. But presumption is what gets a man killed. Obi-Wan knew that he would have to neuatralise to two gaurds in order to continue forward. Obi- Wan closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the force welling up inside him, like a warm fire waiting to escape. He carefully realeased the energy towards the gaurds. One gaurd was compleatly blown away by the binding energy, he was lifted up and thrown down the corridor. He hit the wall at Mach 1, there was a loud snap and the gaurd lay still. The other gaurd was unaffected and quickly drew his weapon. Suddenly Obi-Wan burst from his hiding place, igniting his lightsaber mid run. He expected the flouresent blue blade to cut the gaurd in half. But instead of the lightsaber cutting through the gaurd like a hot knife through butter, the blade was met by the greyish silver blade of the gaurds lightsaber. Obi-Wan was compleatly baffled. He knew that there was something going on in the factory but he had no idea what it was. Until now. The gaurd had a lightsaber, that was what the focusing crystals were for. They were making lightsabers.  
  
Taking advantage of Obi Wans momentary lapse, the gaurd seized the initiative and attacked feircely. Obi Wan blocked and dodged but the gaurd was stupidly quick. Something was wrong, he couldn't antisipate the attacks. Although Obi Wan faught as hard as he could he couldn't stop the silver lightsaber pearceing his robes and burning through his flesh. The lightsaber sunk deep into his shoulder, burning pain was all Obi Wan could feel, he gasped as the blade was withdrawn. He slumped to the floor clutching his shoulder. The pain was so intence he nearly blacked out, but he faught to remain conciouse. He could see the gaurd pacing about in front of him. He looked up and saw the gaurds smiling face, and as the gaurd raised the lightsaber for it's fatal swing, Obi Wan let a single word pass his lips,  
  
"How?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued... Reveiws would be good. Cheers 


End file.
